


Extracurricular

by DoomedTemperament



Series: KnB Art University AU [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Flirting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima definitely doesn't have the hots for his sculpting TA.</p><p>Side story for Visual (He)arts Department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracurricular

**Author's Note:**

> A few people wanted me to write the MidoTaka side story I had asked about, so... I did! This was a lot of fun to write.

Midorima Shintarou was a studious man. He took his work seriously, more so than anyone else that he knew, but while his grades were excellent, it didn’t leave much time for socialization. Not that many people were interested in socializing with him in the first place, due to certain “quirks” in his personality. He wasn’t really a loner, but he didn’t generally talk to others outside of his lessons.

But there was one exception, and he was called Takao Kazunari.

Takao was a real character- despite his almost whimsical attitude, he was surprisingly smart, which was what had allowed him to have a small job as a teaching assistant in Midorima’s sculpting class. He was funny, charming, and especially flirtatious with the ladies. Midorima wasn’t sure what to think of Takao; The good side was that he was patient, observant, always around to assist students when they needed help, though Midorima never really needed it. That led to the bad side: he wouldn’t leave Midorima alone.

Well, that wasn’t quite right to say. Takao would often stop by to comment on Midorima’s work, usually in compliments- “Shin-chan has talented hands, doesn’t he?” Which was another problem- he was overly-familiar, and sly. Whenever he talked to Midorima, there was a sort of airy tone to his voice, a small smirk on his face, until he would leave Midorima to check up on other students. It frustrated Midorima.

In more than one way.

Normally, Midorima had no problems with romance or sexuality, as he never really cared for them before. But Takao… Takao was different, and it infuriated him. Made him angry how he couldn’t get rid of the sound of Takao’s voice saying such suggestive things, how he couldn’t get rid of the warm feeling when Takao would casually place a hand on Midorima’s shoulder and lean over to observe his work, how he could so easily envision Takao, bracing his back against one of the cabinets in the room, whimpering and begging Midorima to--

 _Perhaps,_ Midorima thought as he laid in bed one night, _this is more of a problem than I thought._

\---

His initial method of distraction was the silent treatment. If Midorima didn’t respond to Takao’s advances, he would probably back off, and Midorima could work in peace. It worked, at least in the beginning. Takao seemed slightly put off when he stood behind Midorima and mentioned that he was especially adept at working on his strokes (of course he had to choose the day where they were painting some of their ceramics) only to receive a clipped “thank you” in response. It was when Takao frowned and left Midorima to work in peace and approached another one of his classmates, an older girl with short brown hair and a shy blush on her face, that Midorima took the opportunity to observe him. Midorima rested his cheek on his hand, silently observing. The girl seemed flustered around Takao, and Takao clearly knew it, based on the subtly flirtatious tone of voice he used. His eyes were bright, until he pulled away from the girl and looked back at Midorima. Midorima quickly sat up straighter, and continued working on his project. He could hear stifled laughter, but he ignored it.

He only realized as he washed his hands and glanced up at the mirror that he had paint marks all over his cheek.

\---

It had been several weeks since Takao’s flirting started, and Midorima wasn’t sure he could handle it for much longer. He almost felt guilty, seeing as Takao was surely only talking to him just for kicks, and here Midorima had maybe perhaps possibly conceivably developed a huge fucking crush. He couldn’t help it- the way that Takao had to stare at him with those slate-blue eyes and the way he teased Midorima as if it didn’t matter how socially stunted he was and _damn it all, how could I let this happen to myself?_

It all came to a head on one particular Wednesday, when Midorima stayed behind in the workshop to finish putting the glaze on one of his projects before putting it into the kiln with the rest of the sculptures.

“Shin-chan? Are you still here?”

Midorima closed his eyes and counted to ten before turning around.

Takao was leaning against one of the cabinets, looking at Midorima with an unreadable expression. Midorima had to look away, solely for the purpose of focusing on his task and most definitely not because Takao was exactly where he had imagined him to be when his mind wandered to less-than-favorable places.

“Yes, I am. I’ll be leaving in just a few minutes, so there’s no need for you to stay behind on my behalf.”

Takao approached him then, glancing between him and the kiln. “Well, I need to be here to supervise, don’t I? It’s not exactly a good idea to leave a student alone with the kiln after the small fire incident last week.”

“I assure you, I don’t need supervision.”

“What, does Shin-chan not like my company?” Takao teased.

“That’s not it at all,” Midorima muttered to himself, and froze in place when he heard a light laugh.

Apparently, he hadn’t muttered quietly enough.

“You know, if we were to hook up,” Takao said casually, “I wouldn’t be able to raise your grades. Don’t think that you can exploit me like that.”

“ _You’re_ being exploited?” Midorima said in disbelief, “I’m not the one pointlessly flirting with people that-- that--”

“That like me?”

Midorima said nothing, and turned his focus back to the small piece of pottery. Carefully, he set it in the kiln before it got too hot, and made his way towards the door.

“It wasn’t pointless, you know. I do like you.”

Midorima halted right in his spot.

“You can’t possibly like me. You don’t even know me that well.”

“I do like you. And that’s why I want to get to know you better,” Takao said, surprised that Midorima didn’t think the affection was returned, “Plus, you’re attractive.”

Midorima turned around, fixing Takao with a sharp stare. “Don’t say that.”

“Why not?”

“Because, you don’t know how long I’ve been trying to hold onto my self-restraint.”

Takao hesitated, and stepped forward.

“Then don’t hold onto it anymore.”

It was almost like something snapped inside Midorima- one moment, he was standing almost too stiffly, and the next moment, he was marching over to Takao to back him against the cabinet, wrapping his arms around his waist and bringing him into a deep kiss. Takao groaned, easily melting into the embrace as their tongues slid together.

It was one of the hottest things Midorima had ever done.

Eventually, Midorima pulled away, his cheeks almost as red as his lips. “I’m not really fond of continuing somewhere where anyone could walk in on us.”

Takao pouted, but Midorima placed a kiss on his cheek and continued speaking.

“May I suggest we take this somewhere else?”

\---

Takao seemed more distracted than usual on Friday’s class, occasionally running his fingers across a suspiciously-placed bruise on his neck.

Midorima, for once, smiled.


End file.
